


Disgustingly Perfect

by alby_mangroves, Mizufae



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Drawing, Fanart, Football | Soccer, Illustration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizufae/pseuds/Mizufae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for the last chapter of There Are No Gays In Football, the epic and wonderful story of Wart and Em, a couple of fabulous, footie-loving bastards, by malu_3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgustingly Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There Are No Gays in Football](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730238) by [Malu_3 (Grainne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grainne/pseuds/Malu_3). 



> Thank you to Mizu for facilitating this arty exchange, I'm frankly shocked that you could make something so plain look so bloody wonderful. I suspect sheer determination and cheese. You've done an AMAZING job, and I'm so grateful and thrilled that we did this. Malu, thank you for writing this fucking brilliant epic. For months and months I've literally squealed like a squealing thing when an update hit my box. You've brought me so much joy with this story, I can't really describe how happy I am to show you even a small portion of that squee in the way of a little drawing. I want to put life on hold so I can re-read the whole thing start to finish now that you're done. I hope this drawing is at least a little like what you saw in your brilliant head when you wrote this emotional scene, the culmination of all of Arthur's dreams. Thank you so much for writing this, AND ALL FROM A TINY [KMM PROMPT](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/23407.html?thread=22782063#t22782063) !!! YOU ROCK
> 
> Special thanks, as always, to amphigoury for the beta, flogging and sorting my sig and being awesome x

****Title: Disgustingly Perfect** ,** drawn for  **[ **There Are No Gays In Football**](730238/chapters/1356591)**  by  **[](http://malu-3.livejournal.com/profile) **[malu_3](http://malu-3.livejournal.com/)****

 ** **Artists:**  [](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/profile)[ **alby_mangroves**](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  (lines) **and **[Mizufae](http://mizufae.tumblr.com/post/1238939140/dear-readers) (colour)**

 ** **Fandom:**  **Merlin

 ** **Pairing:**** Arthur/Merlin

 ** **Rating:****  PG-13

 ** **Media:**  **Me: The black bits, with conte. [**Mizufae**  ](http://mizufae.tumblr.com/post/1238939140/dear-readers)the amazing, wonderful COLOUR, with photoshop and brains \o/\o/\o **/**

 ** **Warnings:**  **Colour-induced retinal damage, hopefully

 ** **Disclaimer:****  I own nothing. No harm or disrespect is intended. 

 

 

[ ](http://mizufae.smugmug.com/Category/Merlin/TANGIF/24273130_nCqr9x#!i=2470588094&k=26Hk5Sg&lb=1&s=A)

   

 

[LJ ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/25053.html) |  [Tumblr ](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/48648683844/title-disgustingly-perfect-drawn-for-there-are) |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/Disgustingly-Perfect-367336175?q=gallery%3Aalbymangroves&qo=0)


End file.
